Perks
Perks are effects that buff the player, and are represented by glowing, drink vending machines. Currently, there are five perks available in Project Lazarus from various machines scattered across the gameplay map. To obtain a perk, the player must press F at a designated perk machine, which accepts a certain amount of points as payment and forces the player to spend 4.6 seconds to drink a specific colored bottle. After the player finishes drinking the bottle (during which shooting and reloading are not permitted during drinking), a specific-colored vignette faintly shines on the screen, and the player receives the perk's effects. Perks remain with the player until the player is downed, or if the listed perk says otherwise. Once a player dies, or gets revived, they lose every purchased perk, so investing perks should be strategic, and considerable for the greatest round longevity. The Power must be activated for players to use Perk Machines. Players may purchase a maximum of four perks unless they successfully perform a bug called the Five Perk Trick. Serious players may sometimes avoid the Five Perk Trick and the play the game as intended. Perks Perk Strategy Note: If a player is solo in a server, he/she cannot be revived, so saving points does not matter. Solo players should buy all perks as soon as possible. It is unwise to load up on multiple perks during early rounds since an accidental death will erase every perk, and the player will not be able to re-purchase them easily due to a lack of surplus points. However, by Round 15, the player's odds of survival are greatly increased by having multiple perks, and players should have surplus points by then. Do not buy perks until you have a surplus of points. A surplus of points means you have enough points so that if you die and lose everything, you will have enough points upon respawning to re-buy weapons and perks. In early rounds, it is more acceptable and common to take the risk and buy perks as soon as the player has enough points. As a rule of thumb, be wary of your points since losing them all upon getting downed costs the player about 10,000 points, or about 100 zombie kills, that he/she spent buying them. The ideal amount of surplus points, or points to have saved up, is 20,000, or 10,000 if the player is experienced. If you have a surplus of points: # Buy Juggernog first to increase your HP. # Buy Double Tap Root Beer next to increase your damage output. # Buy Quick Revive. # Perform the Five Perk Trick to obtain Speed Cola and Mule Kick simultaneously. If you do not have a surplus of points, switch the order of Juggernog and Double Tap Root Beer: # Buy Double Tap Root Beer to kill zombies faster and earn surplus points. # Buy Juggernog. # Buy Quick Revive. # Perform the Five Perk Trick to obtain Speed Cola and Mule Kick simultaneously. Category:Browse Category:Canon Category:Project Lazarus Category:Drinks